Barrettes are commonly used for both decorative purposes and to provide a means for maintaining a portion of a user's hair in a particular location. A common issue with barrettes is their propensity to shift location after fastening or even become unfastened during use. As a result, many barrettes fail to adequately perform the function of maintaining hair in a particular position. Further, many barrettes may shift substantially or even fall out of a user's hair if the hair is particularly fine and/or straight, as the barrette is unable to sufficiently grab and remain securely located due to the composition of a user's hair. Often, any physical activity undertaken by a user will cause the barrette to shift from its desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,591 discloses a barrette having a hinge and two member assembly. The patent does not disclose the use of any unique features or materials along the two members to maintain the barrette in a fixed location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,249 discloses a barrette with a similar two member assembly. The barrette shown includes a latching fastening mechanism to maintain the barrette in a fastened position.
Notwithstanding the above, there remains a need for a barrette device that can be securely fastened in a location in a user's hair without substantial movement from that location without intentional unfastening of the barrette device for removal.